SetoxJoey Drabble Collection
by notyouraibou
Summary: A collection of Seto x Joey yaoi drabbles. Started collected: 2/5/15 ended/discontinued collection: - Enjoy!
1. Jealous CEOs and Nervous puppies

Kaiba felt his cheeks flush, his fists clench and his patience wear thin. Why was this pointy haired drop-out touching his mutt. Tristan and Joey sat relatively close at lunch table, they laughed gleefully about endless inside jokes. Kaiba scoffed and turned back to his coding work. Enough of that, he thought to himself but he still kept the two in his peripheral vision, making sure they didn't get any closer. He'd have to have a chat about this with _his_ Joey later this afternoon after work.

Kaiba and Joey lived together, well, they _were_ together, same bed, same house, Kaiba had even been able to admit that he loved him as much as he did Mokuba. After school, Joey would walk over to the middle school where he would be greeted by Mokuba and the two would be driven home together in a sleek, black Mercedes-Benz. At 6:00pm Seto Kaiba would return from work and have dinner with the two before leaving at exactly 6:45pm, he was extremely punctual and took great pride in this fact.

At 6:00pm Seto Kaiba entered the Kaiba estate, he took off his coat, leaving him looking naked in just a dress shirt, tie and his pleated work pants. Oh how Joey squirmed and shivered when he saw his lover dressed in his work attire. He loved the way the form fitting pants hugged his ass and how the tie acted as a perfect stabiliser he could grip when he and Kaiba got down and dirty. But today instead of greeting both of the males, he only greeted his brother. Kaiba placed his brief case down on the floor next to his set dinner place and sighed quietly.

Once dinner was served, the three ate in silence. Mokuba sensed the tension and excused himself from the table early, leaving the two men to finish off their meals in the uncomfortable silence.

"H-how was work?" Joey questioned cautiously, Kaiba was on edge and Joey knew it. Kaiba coughed slightly and broke his end of the strike,

"Meetings, idiotic children demanding raises, finalised designs...it was tediously and unnecessarily extended" he explained with a cold, bleak, distant monotonous tone, avoiding eye contact.

"What's wrong with ya?" Joey finally asked, he'd grown tired of Kaiba passive replies and innuendos, the blond decided to daringly take the most direct route.

"Do you love me?" Kaiba questioned, meeting Joey's gaze. Now it was time for Joey's cheeks to flush, he looked away and mumbled a quick and quiet, "Yes" in return.

"Joey Wheeler", when Kaiba said it in his stern voice Joey couldn't help but obey his every command, _'like a dog'_ he thought. "Look at me and tell me you love me, I need to here it".

Joey glanced at his boyfriend, "Kaiba, ya know I love ya. W-why d'ya ask? It's not like ya even care..". Immediately Joey wished he could retract the last sentence, he whipped his head back to his original state of looking at the floor in embarrassment but this time, in shame.

"I do care" Kaiba corrected him, Joey shivered at the hurt he heard in Kaiba's voice. "Joey, if you love me why do you flirt with the pointy-haired garden gnome all day?".

Joey couldn't believe his ears, was his very own Seto Kaiba jealous? No no, it couldn't be, Seto Kaiba, CEO of Kaiba Corps, he had everything in the world and he defiantly had all of Joey's heart. Joey snapped his glare back at Kaiba's, "I would never do that to ya, Set. You know that, right? I love you so much, besides Tristan is as straight as they come, in fact I'm pretty sure he's banging mah sister without tellin' me!" Joey laughed but his tone was still very serious and Kaiba knew he meant his every word.

"I'm sorry" Kaiba said, he furrowed his brows and glanced down at the half finished plate of food in self disappointed. He'd never been this protective and insecure over someone before, with the exclusion of his brother of course; it made him sick to think he cared for someone other than Mokuba who made him this weak.

Joey chuckled, "no no, please. It's adorable how defensive ya get when someone makes their move on your Joey, ain't it?" Joey blushed realising he'd probably shown too much confidence and affection in telling Kaiba that he belonged to him. Kaiba smirked, head still tilted down at the dinning table. The clock told the two that it was time for Kaiba to leave yet again for work, he would get home until after 11pm. Joey sighed, he looked up at the clock and gave Kaiba a slight reassuring smile as the man excused himself from the dinning room.

All Kaiba could think about was how Joey had called himself his, how he was his very own. Kaiba half arsed every single conference call and got all his work 'done' before 10pm. He knew he'd pay for this the following evening but strangely, he didn't mind it. The CEO raced home in one of the black company cars and when he entered the mansion he heard the shower running. Checking to make sure Mokuba was asleep, the blue eyed man made his way up to the main bedroom ensuite.

Seto burst open the bathroom door, Joey shrieked like a little girl, cowering in the corner of the shower, covering his crotch. Seto chuckled, it's not like he hadn't seen Joey naked before. Kaiba threw off his expensive work coat and and let it fall onto the tile floors below, _'he'd half to get that dry cleaned'_ he mentally noted as he flung open the shower's glass door. Soon those concerned thoughts regarding the creases in the coat's length turned into lust-full ones towards his blond lover. The CEO, forced his lips onto the lips of his cowering lover's, pressing him firmly against the tiled wall. Joey could feel his hard on begin to form as Kaiba's lips began to press harder against his. Joey submitted to the quite literal physical apology. Kaiba didn't mind that his dress shirt, pants and silk tie where now soaked, he was have a jolly good time rubbing up against his naked Joey.

Gasping for oxygen, the two made their way out of the steam filled room and onto the master bedroom's dressed bed.

"I told ya I loved ya, ya know I do, right?" Joey said in between the passion driven kisses. Kaiba, now pinning Joey against the mattress, tilted his head upwards so that their noses and foreheads touched and smirked playfully.

"Joey, I know, I shouldn't get so jealous but I get so sullen and enraged when I see people intruding on my puppy's personal space", as the brunet spoke, Joey himself could feel the anger beginning to form within the man hanging above his restricted body. Joey managed to tilt up and kiss the tip of Kaiba's nose.

"Shhh" Joey purred, Kaiba, now reassured that Joey still considered himself his felt better and calmed down. Kaiba not only felt comfort in the reassuring hush but the sound signified permission to go down on his lover. The two smiled intimately and returned back to their heated make out session, making sure that they had their lube somewhere within arm's length for later.


	2. Nothing More Nothing Less

17/03/01

Glowering looks pasted and sealed across my face for years; all directed towards you. Though lately those looks feel more forced than natural, as if maybe I wanted to look at you with something else, with something more. Although this thought is prominently placed upon the front section of my mind, I know I have a reputation to uphold.

5 years ago I would never have thought that what I felt for you now would be anything more than disgust and hatred. As I aged, as we all aged, I came to appreciate the way you run your dialog and rush your movements, your optimistic outlooks and irrational fears of the silliest things.

Our graduation nears, after this year the boy I let haunt my thoughts will be nothing more than a high school fixation. I wanted this, did I not? I wanted to let you go, knowing you were something I could never have. The public would frown down upon our unconventional encounters, your friends would do so too- that is presuming you'd love me too. I love you, why on earth would I jeopardise your current relations to confess my irrational, fanciful fixation.

I spend the classroom hours either watching the back of your head or trying to conceal my obvious stares with typing furiously upon my laptop's keys. Over the years I watched girlfriends come and go, none treating you like I would, like I wish I could. With these kinds of thoughts, my mind eventually wandered into a dreamers state of wondering what my life would be like with you in it. Of course you were in my life, you were two rows ahead, one seat to my left, sometimes you and I would get into a domestic over petty little things. Things like your appetite or my 'unhealthy' obsession. Sometimes, when we squabble I take it too far, your rage turns into hurt and defeat. And in those moments I realise how much I truly despise myself. But I didn't want you in my life like that, quite the opposite really.

It was a year ago, I started noticing your quirks, appreciating your goofy smile and longing to rake my fingers through that golden mane of yours. No no, you had that babbling bitch of an admirer anyhow. After all, you were just a high school fixation, nothing more, nothing less.

-S.K


	3. As Sick as a Dog

_**Before I begin I just want to quickly acknowledge that yes, this story was posted previously on my page but it was corrupted 3 times and so now I've given up and just posted it on my drabble series.**_

 _ **Also, thank you to Rio The Ice Queen for reviewing chapter one so positively, you're so sweet~!**_

'No, this couldn't be', the blue eyed CEO thought in a panic, he never got sick, why now? Had it been that he may of overexerted himself at work this week? He did decide to take up a half day on Sunday, working from 6am to 6pm on weekdays as well as from home on Saturday and now half a day on Sunday, Joey had warned him that his body would crash but Seto Kaiba didn't think much of the threat. Now, he laid here in his king sized bed fit with a lusciously soft mattress cover, dressed in silky sheets and an Egyptian cotton quilt, feeling, to say in the most foreword and blunt way possible, like a pile of steaming, hot, shit.

It was Monday, this meant a full day of work. The clock struck 5am, time for him to get ready, the tall, dark man hadn't slept that well the previous night, actually, he hadn't slept at all. In an attempt to try and conceal his sniffing, coughing and temperature, and the fact Joey had been right, Seto avoided his brother and his blond haired puppy at all costs.

The CEO decided he had to push thru, he tried to stand but couldn't gather the strength, laying back down and falling into an uncurious state. He felt weak, not only was he exhausted and his immune system was vulnerable, but for the first time in a long time, he was completely incapable of controlling everything in his life.

At 7am Joey woke, he had gotten use to waking up to see the other half of the bed empty, so he didn't even notice his sniffling boyfriend passed out next to him. He made his way day downstairs for breakfast, the blond was greeted by Mokuba who had already shovelled half his serving into his month by the time Joey was seated. It was only until he himself came back into the bedroom to start getting ready for work that he realised the bed was occupied. Joey, now startled and confused, cautiously made his way over to the sleeping lion that was his boyfriend. 'Boy, will he be mad when I wake him', Joey thought, he reached out and carefully shook his partner,  
"Set?" he whispered, still afraid of what the brown haired man would do to him when he woke. With a jolt, Seto Kaiba sat up, huffing and puffing, sweating profusely like he'd just awoken from a nightmare. Seto glanced frantically around the room, cheeks flushed and gaze muddled. His eyes met Joey's concerned ones,

"Set, are you sick?"

The young CEO sat propped up in his bed, glaring but not taking note at the cartoons Joey had turned on for him. He sniffled and coughed a couple times while he waited for his boyfriend to return with the tea he'd promised. Meanwhile, down in the kitchen Joey had decided he wouldn't miss this rare opportunity to see his boyfriend so vulnerable, he called his boss and faked a sicky, coughing every so often into the telephone to legitimise his lies. After the call, Joey started on the hot drink, adding honey and lemon into the green tea and stirring happily, he just couldn't believe that his Seto was sick.

'Joey said I shouldn't', spoke Seto's inner voice, 'but then again, when did I ever listen to what that mutt had to say'. Seto slid his laptop off the bedside table and turned it on, he had to at least answer his emails today. Joey walked up the stairwell, his footsteps muted by the tv, cautiously opening the door, tea in one hand, a hot water bottle in the other, the blond walked in on him.

"Seto Kaiba!", Joey shouted, the brunette, now noticing his boyfriend had caught him in the act of disobeying looked guilt and quickly shut his laptop. "I told ya no! You're sick for god's sake!" Joey scolded now standing by his boyfriend, "give it to me", he concluded.

"What do you mean?" the sick man replied, Joey huffed,

"this is not the time to be coy, Set, just hand your laptop over"

With a fair amount of struggle, the CEO lost the battle of the laptop, the things he was going to do to Joey when he was health returned, 'how dare he take my baby!' Seto thought with a scowl on his face. Reluctantly, Seto accepted the tea and water bottle, as Joey went into the bathroom to change into his pyjamas. They had been living together for a year and a half now and had their fair share of sex but Joey was still too shy to change in front of his boyfriend. Seto found these quirks interesting—adorable even, he would never tell anyone that, he had too much pride, but he knew deep down he was a sucker for that mutt.

Joey returned and slipped into the covers dressed in flannel pyjamas and fuzzy socks,

"is it okay?", he asked insecurely about the tea he'd prepared of him, Kaiba glared at his lover, he didn't want to admit it but he loved it, the tea was perfect. Kaia didn't reply, he just blinked at Joey, he wanted to say thank you but he couldn't manage to croak the words. His throat, though warmed and soothed by the honey-lemon-green tea, still hurt and caused him a lot of discomfort. Joey smiled, he knew the proud Kaiba brother would never praise Joey for something this minuscule but deep down he knew he loved and cared for him with all his heart.

"Why didn't you go to work?" Seto questioned after two and a half episodes of the 1990s original Sonic the Hedgehog cartoon.

"So I could make sure ya didn't try and go yourself" he replied, 'I also didn't want to pass up the chance to tend to you, make you soup and replace your head towel—like a good boyfriend would' Joey thought about saying but didn't. Seto would probably just make fun of him later for it. " Do you want me to make you lunch?" Joey questioned as the clock told them it was mid day. Seto nodded in reply, he loved seeing Joey run around after him, tending to him, now all the blond needed was a maid's outfit and he'd be a perfect house wife.

Joey returned with a bowl of hot lentil and pumpkin soup served on a plastic tray. Seto mumbled a 'thank you' under his breath and Joey smiled in return. 'Good puppy, obeying your master, if I weren't so sick I'd maybe play with you a little', Seto smirked as he thought about leaping onto his puppy, straddling and kissing him all over. He imaged the surprised puppy red in the face, as almost as red as what he was, squirming under him, shrieking and squealing. Seto finished the soup and grumbled, signalling Joey to go take it away, almost immediately Joey leaped from the bed to tend to the dirty dish. 'Maybe he was his maid for a day', Seto chuckled at the thought.

When Joey returned, Seto had fallen asleep, Joey smiled in contentment at the sight and snuggled back into the covers with his snoring boyfriend. It was an odd sight seeing his lover sleep in the middle of the day, let alone snore. Joey stroked his boyfriend's hair and kissed his cheeks softly, making his way slowly towards the lips with every kiss. Then something weird happened, Seto started to kiss back and hard too, like he wanted it. Seto was now fully awake, kissing his boyfriend all over,

"thank you for the tea, it was wonderful" he said huskily in between breaths, something about this new tone of voice turned Joey on. "The soup too, who knew you were such a good house wife" the sick but passionate CEO continued, "you'd look so hot in a maid outfit, puppy" joey blushed but his embarrassment soon sky rocketed as the brown haired boy straddling him now made him involuntarily moan with pleasure as he sucked his neck.

/The Next Day/

"Setooo", Joey moaned, this time not from pleasure but due to his aching body. Joey rolled over and pouted, "Seto, ya got me sick" Joey sniffed. Seto chuckled, his plan worked after all, now the two could stay home all day again watching old cartoons and cuddling. Seto was defiantly not over his cold but he woke at 5am like usual and forced himself into the shower and dressed himself in a suit to give the illusion he was going to work. Joey moaned, he hadn't slept well that night, coughing and sniffing, "Seto, stay!" demanded the sick blond puppy. Kaia sighed and walked across the bedroom to his boyfriend,

"how bad is it?" he questioned, he knew exactly how it felt, he too was feeling just as bad but concealed it under his suit and tie.

"Really bad, really really. I think ya gotta stay home with me today so I don't die" Joey stated dramatically with a husk in his voice. Seto played along and scoffed,

"I'm sure the maids are perfectly capable at tending to you, you're being overdramatic, you'll be fine". Joey huffed and sulked some more before hiding under the covers and falling back into a deep sleep.

When Joey woke his bed was yet again inhabited by more than just him, next to him laid Seto, dressed in silky pyjamas. Joey smiled to himself and sneezed into his hands, Seto was very reserved, even from him and Mokuba but he knew that, but deep down Seto loved and cared for him with all his heart.


End file.
